


Spoiled

by Seasons_in_DL



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Cordelia reference, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Laito being Laito, predatory male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasons_in_DL/pseuds/Seasons_in_DL
Summary: Laito's musings on his first encounter with Yui. (One-shot drabble.)





	Spoiled

She doesn’t even like me.

That’s half the fun, of course. Some girls do take to me, almost from the first – well, I can make myself devilishly difficult _not_ to like, when I choose to – but where’s the fun in girls like that? It’s too easy, just too easy. There’s no resistance, no _friction_.

You need friction for the proper heat.

I’m spoiled, that’s my problem. Such a spoiled brat! After my first, everything else was so bland. So _soft_. Say what you will about my dear dead love, she excelled at creating friction; raising heat. I swear, that bloody woman – even at the end, when things were so bad between us – and things got very bad, just _dread_ ful – she could make this cold heart of mine seem to beat again. The things she came up with! The games she could invent! Fierce and hot. And sharp, too; the keenest edge. Sharp enough to make my _dick_ bleed.

My Queen Bitch from Hell showed me what “love” truly means. Nobody could hold a candle to her, before or since. There’s no heat to match her fire, no sharpness to compare to her claws.

This little thing? She’s sweet, but she can’t even come close. For a start, she’s practically a child: not a lick of experience, not a whisper of knowledge. She’s in her late teens and looks even younger – all pink-and-white prettiness, limbs like Bambi, no bust and no bum. I’d lay odds on bunny-print underwear. Poor kid. Poor innocent little lamb. Still, there’s something to be said for innocence; for the spoiling of it, I mean.

Of course, I could simply make her do what I want; I’m stronger than her, faster than her, and she has no-one to defend her in _this_ house. (Shuu sleeps 25 hours out of 24. Kanato’s into dolls. Dear possessive Ayato – meh, just find him another target with bigger tits. Poor little Subaru might _wish_ he could play the white knight, bless his heart, but he’s never been a match for me. Reiji might be more of a challenge, I suppose, if he even noticed what was going on. Which he almost certainly wouldn’t.) But why do something so dull, so brutish, so _unaesthetic_ , when the long game’s so much more _fun_? Any rough lout could force her to fuck him, but me? I can make her love me. I can make her adore me. I can _addict_ her.

I can be her first, and spoil her the way I was spoiled.

I think I’d like that.


End file.
